PSICOSIS
by Chikage-SP
Summary: Editado. Empezó como la historia ideal y terminó con el final inesperado. Lo dejó entrar en su vida y la destrozó por completo, ¿qué hacer parar vovler a comenzar?, pero ¿se puede?. Sorato. Temas fuertes. Completa
1. P rólogo

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**P.S.I.C.O.S.I.S**_

**P**rólogo

_Pensé que todo era feliz, quizás mi familia no era la mejor pero mi madre estaba ahí. Tenía amigos y un novio. Todo lo que una adolescente podría esperar._

_Pero de la noche a la mañana todo cambió. Me vi envuelta en mi mente, ella me dominaba. No sabía qué hacer. Todo se desencadenó cuando descubrí la verdad. No pude soportar el dolor. Colapsé._

_Era hora de levantarse. Nada puede ser grave si no te mata, pero ¿podría?_


	2. S oledad

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

·

·

·

_**P.S.I.C.O.S.I.S.**_

**S**oledad

Vaya ¿quién lo iría a pensar? Es una simple situación bien ¿graciosa? En realidad, no lo sé pero si es bastante compleja. La verdad es como es y así se queda, no lo puedo cambiar. Como quién diría, es lo que hay.

Si me pongo a pensar en cuantas veces fui feliz –no me gusta mucho ese término. Mejor le calza tranquilidad, paz – en donde no conocía el dolor, el sufrimiento, la angustia. En ese entonces, si bien recuerdo, era tan solo una niña, pequeña e indefensa que vivía el mundo como un paraíso, pero me desvié.

Ahora bien, el tiempo ha pasado ¿Qué me presente antes de continuar? Pues, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, si esa misma, esa niñita, ya ni tanto, he crecido. De cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color eso sigue igual, mas mi personalidad cambió. No soy esa pequeña ingenua, madura, feliz, carismática y con muy buenos amigos; todo eso se perdió al darme cuenta que alguien jugaba conmigo, que serví de juguete a un niñito mimado y rebelde, sin cerebro ni corazón.

Me quitó todo, hasta lo más preciado que tenía, mi alma como diría mi abuela. Caí en su juego, nadie hizo nada. Me quedé sola, sin nada que hacer, en completo silencio, sin nadie quien me apoyara. Creo que, sin no me equivoco, fue la primera ve que experimenté tal sentimiento fue cuando me di cuenta de que no valía nada para nadie, en que mi mundo dio un giro de 360º y que nunca más volvería a ser la misma de antes, quedé hundida en lo más profundo.

Pensé que alguna de esas personas que se denominan mis amigos me iban a ayudar, pero ninguno se acercó a mí, ni siquiera por lastima. Pasaron por mi lado como si no existiera, eso fue lo que más me dolió, que ellos, a los que le di mi apoyo y comprensión sin importar nada, que jamás les di la espalda no fueron capaces de mirarme otra vez a la cara.

Si me preguntan ¿qué pienso de ellos? Ahora valen la misma mierda, no son nada y nunca lo serán. Prefiero mil veces nunca haberlos conocido, no valen como personas, no son nada.

¿Qué dónde estoy? y ¿para qué? Está bien, ni yo lo sé, si lo supiera hace mucho que hubiera salido de aquí. Sé que está oscuro, ni mi sombra puedo ver.

¿Qué más les digo? Estoy viva y se parece a mi casa, un poco nada más, tan solo que está de noche. Da paz, siendo que hace meses quedé sin vida, sin espíritu y sola, cuando me encuentro aquí es como si todo eso no hubiera existido nunca.

Regresando, como dije me desvío sola, me utilizaron como a cualquier persona sin cerebro, no me daba cuenta de lo que hacían, me cegó.

Un día se acercó a mí y me rodeo con su brazo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo. Quedé sin aire, me estremecí por completo, de pies a cabeza de los nervios que sentía al tenerlo a mi lado, tan solo era mi sueño en esos instantes y durante todo el tiempo que lo veía. Pero estaba ahí, a mi lado. Era, en esos momentos, la chica más afortunada del instituto.

Después nunca tuve el valor de decirle que no quería que jugara conmigo, que yo no era una perra con la que podía hacer lo que se le diese la gana, pero jamás logre decirle lo que sentía. Mi ciego amor fue más fuerte, temí que ya no se acercara a mí. Lo tenía a mi lado sin pronunciar una sola palabra, que no jugara conmigo nunca más. Lo necesitaba más de lo que creí.

Cada recreo iba al banco donde yo solía sentarme a contemplar la nada. Me ponía muy nerviosa su presencia, esto lograba que se aprovechara de mí. Nunca me respetó y nunca lo hará. ¿Por qué? Todo fue una trampa, jamás supo quién era yo en verdad, nunca sabrá nada de mí.

Ya no me puedo lamentar, fue, en parte, mi culpa al no decirle lo que en verdad sentía. Pero en esos momentos era tan feliz, olvidaba todos mis problemas a su lado. Me sentía plena, toda una mujer

Todo esto se volvió en mi contra cuando supe la verdad y, bueno, quedé sin amigos, sola; sin familia y centrada en mi propio mundo. Sin embargo, jamás llegaré a ¿amar? otra vez – en realidad no sé que sentía por ese bastardo – no tendré ni encontraré a alguien con quien me pueda sentir protegida.

Antes hubo alguien – no importo mucho – suena raro que yo haya querido a alguien pero antes era totalmente diferente, no creía en lo de ahora, era tan inocente.

Pero hay algo que me dolió aún más que lo que sucedió con él. No olvidaré nunca el día en que la persona que quería me traicionara, que ya no me hablara, que me hizo, por primera vez, conocer la Soledad. Destruyó en mi lo que significaba amistad; se fue con él, se rió en mi cara. Le hubiera permitido que me dijera cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo que se iba con él porque eran hermanos, que iba a volver algún día a apoyarme, pero calló, no dijo nada ni dio un suspiro. Me miró con una expresión que no conocía y bajó su rostro. Era el final supuse, desde ese miserable día, que no volvería a verlo jamás, mi lado estaría vacío sin su compañía.

Ahí, en esos momentos, fue cuando mi realidad cayó hasta lo que es hoy. Le quería demasiado, era un pilar fundamental en mi vida, quizás fue mi culpa pero creo que merecía una explicación por muy insulsa que fuera. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿acaso no le importó que yo sufriera por su culpa?¿quería otra cosa de mí? Estuve mal por él, no deseaba hacer nada de lo que habitualmente solía hacer. No tenía ánimos, ni mucho menos deseos de ver a alguien. Tal vez si lo deseaba pero nadie llegó a hacerme compañía, fue como si hubiera muerto.

Ahora ya no sé qué hacer. Estoy perdida, salgo sólo para ir al instituto y cuando lo veo corro hacia el baño. No paro de sollozar, todavía siento algo por él; me dan ganas de abrazarlo y tenerlo para mí todo el día, mas no puedo.

Cuando veo a las personas que se nombraban mis amigos en clases o en los pasillos siento unas ganas de ir y decirle unas cuantas verdades, no los soporto. Sé que no debería pensar eso, que ya pasó pero siguen ahí como si nada no se inmutan con mi presencia, son lo más cínico que hay en este mundo.

¿Mi familia? Se fueron a no sé donde y me dejaron sola en ese departamento sin nada. Mandan dinero una vez al mes para que me alimente y lo demás me lo costeo sola. Soy casi independiente, eso una vez molestó a una persona que quise mucho, me juzgó por ser como soy, por no ser igual que las demás. Me molestó hasta que decidí decirle que nosotras no eran más que simples conocidas, esto jamás dio resultado.

Puso a todo el mundo en mi contra pero hubo personas que se quedaron a mi lado, que más tarde me traicionaron.

Ahora, después de este gran resumen, estoy más tranquila. Sí, difícil de creer, pero hablar mal de las personas cuando no las soportas hace tan bien.

- Sora, hemos terminado por hoy, te puedes ir a descansar – me dice una señora que estaba conmigo hace unos momentos. Es muy dulce, llega a desagradar pero me escucha, no me juzga.

Salgo de ahí, veo el sol y me cubro los ojos, me carga la luz. Me escondo bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo y cierro levemente mis ojos.

Suspiro y pienso desearía desaparecer de aquí. Me hiciste daño y ahora yo también te dañaré a ti. Me dejaste en Soledad.

·

·

·

**_Continuará…_**

**_·  
_**

* * *

Autora:

Aquí el primer capítulo de P.S.I.C.O.S.I.S. está corto porque es lo que precisamente quería mostrar en él…si lo hacía más largo no quedaría bien…como me dijo una amiga "no importa si está corto sino lo que hay en él"…y le hice caso.

Trato de mostrar el principio y primera sesión que Sora tiene con la psiquiatra, todo el fic estará narrado en primera persona y quizás con alguna intervención mía pero lo dudo.

Gracias a Zuki-chan, SkuAg, Criskizuna, Dark angel love, Destino, Mane, Bkpets. Lain4, Atori-chan, Alexeigirl, Isfryd Beloved, Izzy… por confiar en mi...les prometo que no los defraudaré…tal vez este capitulo no es como lo esperaban pero si le ponía más cosas… ¿Qué contenido tendrían los además capítulos?...

Chikage-SP.


	3. I nmunidad

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**P.S.I.C.O.S.I.S.**_

**I**nmunidad.

Cuando era pequeña poseía una inocencia frente a todo tipo de situaciones, era como si mis ojos cegaran el mundo real para sólo poder ver lo que yo quería.

Recuerdo que por las mañanas mi madre iba a mi habitación a despertarme para ir al jardín de niños. Me vestía con vestidos que mi abuela paterna me había regala en diversas ocasiones o con camisetas y falditas, todo dependía de la actividad que hubiera. Tomaba mi cabello en una o dos coletas, o simplemente, lo dejaba suelto con un pequeño adorno. Era muy _feliz _con todos los mimos y detalles de mi madre.

Llevaba conmigo un pequeño bolso que mi padre había traído para mi en uno de sus largos viajes, de color rojo con pequeñas flores bordadas ¡precioso! Disfrutaba mucho ir al jardín de niños puesto que todos eran mis amiguitos y pasábamos la mañana entera en juegos. No había distinciones de ningún tipo, las "Tías" que nos enseñaban eran maravillosas, siempre tenían una mirada agradable llena de ternura y acompañada de hermosas palabras cuando algo nos ocurría. Ojalá todo fuera así siempre.

Tenía un amigo muy especial que significaba mucho para mí dentro el jardín, aunque muchos pongan en duda mis palabras cuando hablo de esto. Yo tuve un amigo especial sólo para mí, ya que era único que conocía mis secretos y todo lo que sucedía en mi entorno y, lo que lo hacía especial y diferenciaba de los demás niños, es que él también confiaba en mí a su manera.

Siempre íbamos tomados de la mano y lo curioso es que cada vez que un niño se acercaba mí para jugar él se enojaba mucho y me llevaba a otro lugar y me decía que yo era suya. Esas palabras abarcaban en mi muchas emociones pero en ese tiempo no significaban más que simples palabras. Yo le miraba con ternura y lo llevaba de vuelta con los otros niños a jugar.

Su manera con las demás personas era fría y poco amigable, sin embargo, conmigo era totalmente distinto, me protegía y siempre me mostraba una sonrisa alegre llena de seguridad. Recuerdo que un día le mostré con lo que me divertía con mis amigos. Él se les quedó mirando feo – hoy comprendí que eran celos – pero poco a poco se les fue acercando y se abrió al mundo. En esos momentos no comprendí el porqué de su comportamiento huraño, sin mas, con el tiempo entendí que era así debido al inmenso amor que le tenía a su hermano menor y al no estar con él en el jardín de infancia adoptaba esa conducta conmigo, la de protegerme, y con los demás era indiferente. Por eso que me alegró tanto el hecho de que se comenzara a juntar con demás niños. No obstante, no me descuidó lo que fortaleció nuestra corta y pequeña amistad.

Sin más, un día tuvimos que separarnos debido a que su padre había sido trasladado a Francia. Fue al mismo tiempo en que terminamos el jardín de infancia y dábamos nuestro gran paso a la primaria. Recuerdo aquel día entre una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia pues lloramos mucho al separarnos y prometimos llamarnos, escribirnos cartas aunque no sabíamos, pero seguiríamos en contacto de cualquier modo. Nuestras madres miraban esa escena con una gran sonrisa, creo que debió ser muy gracioso ver como dos niños d años se abrazaban prometiendo cosas al igual que fueran adultos y como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Desde aquel día no lo vi más ni tampoco nos comunicamos vía teléfono, cada quien tomó su rumbo.

En la primaria conocí muchos chicos, entre ellos uno castaño que jugaba muy bien al fútbol y que le encantaba molestarme. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos así que siempre andábamos juntos. Taichi es su nombre y me hizo olvidar a mi antiguo amigo, pero hice más amigos como Mimi, quien iba en el salón paralelo al mío y soñaba con ser una princesa; Koushiro también compartía clases con Mimi pero él es distinto, le gustaba analizar todo y con el tiempo su gran amor era su pequeña computadora y no había día en que no se le viera con ella.

Éramos un grupo muy unido aunque nos juntábamos con otros chicos, cada vez que pasaba algo estábamos los cuatro para apoyarnos y alegrarnos. Sin embargo, todo cambió tenía sólo 9 años y ya no hallaba que hacer con mi vida. Observaba como cada día mis padres discutían y mi padre le pegaba a mi madre con lo que pillara en el momento. Gritaban y mi madre terminaba en tirada en el suelo llorando y con alguna herida. Yo no entendía por qué había días en que mi padre llegaba borracho o simplemente no llegaba, pero cuando estaba en casa siempre le pegaba a mi madre. Me ocultaba bajo mi cama, tiritaba y lloraba; tapaba mis oídos con mis manos y repetía frases de aliento. Tenía miedo…, deseaba que todo aquello acabara pronto, no soportaba ver a mis padres de tal manera.

Nunca supe el porque de sus peleas y nunca lo voy a saber porque no me interesa, son experiencias que quisiera borrar de mi mente. No logro sacar de mi cabeza cada vez que viajo a mi niñez están ahí. Pero todo acabó un día llegó la policía y allanaron la casa. Buscaban a mi padre; mi madre, en esos momentos, tenía miedo de que mi padre llegara y le hiciera algo o le echara la culpa de que la policía estuviera ahí. No obstante, mi padre no estaba dentro, venía llegando borracho otra vez. Los policías lo tomaron y el gritaba cosas ofensivas para mi madre. Ella lloraba; a nosotras nos llevaron al hospital para hacer exámenes a ver nuestro estado de salud y tratarnos con una psiquiatra. Días después supimos que mi padre había ido a la cárcel y mi madre y yo nos mudamos de la casa a un departamento cerca de la plaza.

Falté dos semanas a la primaria y cuando volví mis amigos me preguntaron que pasó, pero no les comenté nada. Hasta el día de hoy ellos no saben qué fue lo pasó, lo que causó mi ausencia dos semanas. Aun así crecí como toda niña normal, mantuve mi inocencia frente al mundo. Lo bueno de esto es que cree un lazó afectivo fuerte con mi madre capa de cualquier cosa. Al pasar a la secundaria tenía 12 años, a poco de cumplir 13. Ya no era una niña, por lo que los comentarios de los chicos eran muy frecuentes diciendo que era bonita pero yo no creía en sus palabras. Debía reconocer que mi cuerpo estaba con muchos cambios, mas no me encontraba atractiva.

Con mis amigos tuvimos la suerte de quedar en el mismo salón. El primer día llegó un alumno nuevo que provocó en mí muchas emociones, que en ese momento no entendía. Rubio de ojos azul cielo y con el mismo nombre de mi amigo del jardín de infancia, Yamato Ishida y venía de Francia; fue un mera causalidad de que le tocara en el mismo salón. Fue el peor y mejor día de mi vida.

Desde ese momento estaba feliz porque tenía un amigo más. Cuando me acerqué a él y le comenté lo sucedido hace años, se alegró de verme, me abrazó…y comenzamos a reconstruir toda nuestra amistad. Me separé de mis amigos por un momento para estar con él ¡grave error! Ellos se molestaron mucho y tuve que explicarles porque había tomado esa decisión. Taichi fue el único que no logró entender pero a los días él y Yamato eran los mejores amigos, lo que provocaba celos ya que yo quedaba fuera de todos sus planes. Le comenté a Mimi lo que sentía y ella me dijo que era porque tenía un interés más allá con Yamato. Lo negué porque él era mi amigo, pero luego supe que él también sentía algo más que amistad hacia mí.

Quedé confusa, sentí que toda la amistad que tuvimos y que estábamos retomando se había acabado. Me distancié de él – algo lógico ya que lo sucedido con mis padres repercutió en miedo a relacionarme con otros niños a menos que no fuera más allá de una amistad. Él no entendía mi reacción y un día se acercó a mí para conversar. Le expliqué lo sucedido sin tocar el problema con mis padres. Entendió pero eso no importaba, era él el que me sacaba más de alguna sonrisa sin que yo lo notara. Desde pequeños él hacia mi existencia más grata, aún mantiene su mirada profunda y su cabello rubio. Siempre ha sido el centro de atracción por aquella dulce sonrisa y la coquetería innata que posee.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Yamato – nunca le gustó que lo llamara por su nombre – me decía que le dijera Matt porque es más corto y, además, no le gustaba. Yo sólo me reía de sus prejuicios y le decía como él quería pero solo cuando estábamos solos, me avergonzaba llamarlo de esa manera estando con nuestros amigos. Pero me desvié del tema central; el cumpleaños de Yamato recordarlo me hace sentir de dos maneras: con nostalgia al saber que él me entregó momentos agradables, colocó sonrisas en mis labios, provocó sensaciones de seguridad, alegría y confianza. Pero a la vez lo recuerdo con dolor; en un principio era tristeza y molestia por todos los momentos que sucedieron hace poco. Ahora es…dolor, me llevo bonitos recuerdos de aquella situación. Ese día Yamato cumplía14 años y estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año de secundaria. Su cumpleaños fue el acontecimiento del año. Todos los chicos del salón estaban invitados ya que era una fiesta de noche, mi primera fiesta. Mi madre me hizo un vestido color azul cielo y recogió mi cabello aunque dejó algunos mechones sueltos. Para mí no había día más feliz.

Al llegar a la fiesta vi muchos chicos que iban y venían, las chicas llevaban vestidos de diversos colores y los chicos trajes oscuros. Fue una noche de glamour y belleza, ambiente dinámico y energético; las luces poseían tonalidades cálidas. Muchas parejas se desenvolvían en la pista al son de la música. Recuerdo que busqué a Yamato y en mi búsqueda topé con Taichi, Mimi y Koushiro. Venía con ellos un chico un año mayor que nosotros, Joe era su nombre.

Encontré a Yamato junto a la mesa de los refrescos. Lo miré fijo y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí. Se acercó a mí y besó mis labios, fue un beso corto y agradable. Agradecí que la luz fuera tenue ya que no pudo ver el color rojizo que mis mejillas poseían. _"El regalo más especial eres tú"_ recuerdo muy bien la frase que me dijo ese día. Me sentí querida.

Todo siguió su curso, pero no todo seguiría igual después de ese momento. Los problemas no tardarían en llegar y el mundo no sería tan lindo como yo lo creía en esos momentos. Perdí mi **I**nmunidad, .un chico me había besado, ya no era más una niña.

- Sora ¿alguna vez imaginaste que todo cambiaría radicalmente? – me preguntó la señora que me escucha.

- No, creí que aquellos cambios serían para bien. Fue todo muy extraño – le respondí. Por primera vez siento mis palabras.

- No todas las situaciones son iguales, la mayoría de las veces es todo lo contrario – dijo ella.

- En mi caso no fue así, pero todo sigue y aún no llega el momento final – respondí yo de manera definitiva.

Me despedí de ella y me recosté en el tronco del cerezo en flor que siempre ha sido mi apoyo después de los encuentros con ella. Derramé una lágrima; si todo hubiera sido distinto pero aún no ha acabado y me queda una sola cosa por hacer.

"_Te aborrezco Yamato"_ le susurré el viento.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

_**·  
**_

* * *

Autora:

Dije que no continuaría este fic pero no pude evitarlo…ha pasado mucho tiempo del capítulo anterior en donde Sora hizo una pequeña autobiografía de lo que había acontecido en su vida pero dejó muchos pasajes de su vida en suspenso y es aquí donde se revela el primero que tiene relación con lo que viene después…para entender este fic hay que leer cada capítulo con cautela para poder entender lo que sigue…una pista…el primer capítulo está conectado con el último de manera complementaria…

Este capítulo lo escribí hace meses pero salí de vacaciones hace dos días y pude traspasarlo del cuaderno al computador con algunas modificaciones…Espero les guste ya que es sólo la infancia de Sora y el capítulo más simple que escribiré, los demás…son bastante fuertes.

Dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan y si hay alguna crítica también porque cuesta mucho escribir en primera persona, sobre todo a mí.

Chikage-SP.


	4. C aos

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**P.S.I.C.O.S.I.S**_

**C**aos

_- Yamato _– suspiro.

Recordar, aunque sea sólo su nombre, produce en mí una sensación extraña; se me agota el aire y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que luchan por salir. Conocerlo fue mágico, en realidad no, pero así lo sentía yo. Era una adolescente en su primer amor.

En un comienzo todo era perfecto. Él iba por mi todas las mañanas para ir juntos al instituto; me recibía con suave y tímido beso en la mejilla para luego tomar mi mano. A su lado no me sentía sola ni angustiada, verlo sonreír bastaba para que mi día, y sobre todo, mi vida fuera maravillosa.

Pero la felicidad fue sólo por los primeros meses de nuestro noviazgo. Comenzó a tomar actitudes que no me gustaban como prohibirme estar con mi mejor amigo Taichi o nuestros propios compañeros de salón, también me presionaba para que nos besáramos en cualquier lugar. Era una muchacha tímida y, en cierta medida, lo sigo siendo.

Cuando no accedía en esta última petición, se tornaba violento, me gritaba. Sus palabras eran hirientes, calando hondo en mi corazón _perra_ era la más usaba. Me acusaba de no querer besarlo porque lo engañaba con otro.

En esos momentos no dejaba de llorar, sabía que no existía alguien más, ya que él era lo primordial en mi vida… ¿tan difícil era que lo entendiera? Soportaba sus gritos para no perderlo. ¡Qué ilusa al pensar que así lograría algo! Él no me quería, él sólo deseaba.

Siento como las lágrimas corren sin parar por mis mejillas. Es doloroso remontarse a un pasado que no fue lo que siempre soñé.

A pesar de todo seguí a su lado. Nuestros amigos no comprendían su actitud agresiva ni la mía sumisa. Yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que esto no terminara, que el chico dulce y tierno, que era en un principio fuera mi novio, regresara, lo necesitaba.

Pasó el tiempo y Yamato ya no sólo me gritaba sino que… me golpeaba. Él quería que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales, pero yo me negaba. Soñaba con que ese momento fuera especial y no por su calentura ni celos sin justificación. Sin embargo, todo cambió y esta vez fue definitivo.

Recuerdo muy bien que era un día viernes y para variar con Yamato habíamos peleado el día anterior. Nadie sabía de los golpes que me daba, puesto que los sabía esconder muy bien. Esta vez no me pegó y se lo agradecí internamente, ya no sabía qué hacer con las diversas marcas que tenía en mi cuerpo.

Ya no salía por miedo a que se molestara y los pocos amigos que tenía ya casi no existían. No me llamaban y mi relación con ellos constaba en un casto saludo por los pasillos del instituto, mi novio era todo lo que tenía.

Por esa razón es que me extrañó escuchar el timbre del departamento, mi mamá se encontraba de viaje y no pensé en ese momento quien podría ser. Al abrir mi sorpresa fue casi predecible.

Era él y se encontraba _ebrio_. Me sonrió, avanzó hasta el interior del recibidor y cerró de golpe la puerta; luego tomó mi cara entre sus grandes manos y me besó con desesperación. Sentí el alcohol en su boca y también sexo, lo que me produjo asco.

- ¡Aléjate! – le grité con lágrimas en los ojos al separarme a la fuerza de él. Él era el que me engañaba y me culpaba a mí ¿Cómo se atrevía?

- No, Sora, esta vez vas a ser mía – me dijo con voz calculadora mientras se acercaba otra vez y yo retrocedía. Me acorraló entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá.

- Por favor, Yamato, estas ebrio y hueles a sexo ¡me engañas! No tienes derecho sobre mí, esto se acabó – traté de zafarme, pero su agarre fuerte me lo impidió. Me dio una cachetada que me hizo sangrar.

- Perra yo decido cuando se acabo esto y ahora quiero que seas mía. Es mejor que colabores, _preciosa _– me amenazó.

Mientras lloraba él dejaba besos húmedos en mi cuello y masajeaba mis senos por encima de mi camiseta.

- Eres tan perfecta, lástima que tan tonta – _¿qué?_

Su mirada estaba impregnada de deseo y lo supe: ya no existía escapatoria. Me volvió a pegar una cachetada y me arrastró a mi cuarto. Yo lloraba, me sentía débil y sucia. Me arrojó sobre la cama y se quitó la camiseta junto a los zapatos.

Yo traté de escapar, pero me tiró fuerte sobre la cama otra vez. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Al terminar con mi boca me jaló del brazo para sentarme y romper mi camiseta.

Acarició mis pechos por encima del brasier y buscó de manera ansiosa mi boca. A tientas encontró el borde del short que llevaba puesto y lo bajó de un tirón. Sus besos descendieron por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos.

- Sácate el brasier – me ordenó. Negué con la cabeza y me cacheteó, otra vez.

Mis lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por mi rostro mientras desabrochaba la prenda que cubría mis pechos ya manoseados. Cuando notó que había terminado, lo quitó con fuerza y acercó su boca para succionar mi pezón izquierdo y jugar con el derecho. Para mí no existía placer; sentía asco, repulsión.

No seguí sintiendo su peso y al levantar la vista me topé con su imagen casi desnuda.

- No, Yamato, no lo hagas – le rogué en silencio.

Sabía que era fácil saber lo que estaba pensando y él lo intuyó. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa maliciosa y dejó caer la última prenda que poseía, su bóxer. Se acercó a la cama sosteniendo su pene entre las manos y al llevar a mi me golpeó en el estómago.

- Vamos a ver cómo me lo _chupas _– y al instante introdujo con fuerza su masculinidad en mi boca.

Me dieron arcadas y sentí la bilis subir por mi esófago. Entraba y salía con fuerza, no podía respirar y no podía pararlo para decirle que no siguiera. Se notaba en su cara como disfrutaba con aquello y yo no hacía más que llorar. Siguió y siguió hasta que sentía que gritaba con fuerza y un extraño líquido se acumulaba en mi boca.

- Muy bien, _zorrita_, aunque puedes mejorar – en sus ojos se reflejaba mi rostro demacrado bajo el ciego placer que poseía.

No alcancé a recuperar el aliento y me embistió con fuerza. Grité de dolor y se rió de mí. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y sus gemidos más altos.

- Vamos, _puta_, gime mi nombre y disfruta al igual como lo haces con los que me engañas – me gritó.

¿Es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que era _virgen_? Me costaba respirar y no sentía los músculos de mi vagina. No le bastó con las fuertes entradas y salidas de mi cuerpo, sino que las empeñó de tal forma de quedar frente a mí y con sus manos en mis pechos.

Los apretaba más y más fuertes y yo mordía mis labios para no gritar. Cuando las paredes interiores de mi vagina se estrecharon sentí como gimió frutalmente al llegar a su ansiado orgasmo. Sacó su pene y me di cuenta que me penetró sin protección.

- Date la vuelta, _hermosa _– no sentía mi cuerpo, no podía moverme. Quería gritar, pero mi voz no salía; me di cuenta ene se instante de que tenía la garganta destrozada.

Al no cumplir con su orden me dio otra cachetada, esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores. Tiró de mis brazos para girarme y poder sentarse sobre mí. Quedé con el rostro hundido en el colchón y los brazos bajo mi pecho.

Me golpeó el trasero con su pene una y otra vez para, finalmente, penetrarme con fuerza. Volví a gritar de dolor, sentí como me desgarraba el ano con sus agresivos impulsos y de reojo vi como hilos de sangre manchaban las sábanas. Él, por su parte, gemía y gritaba sin parar… lo disfrutaba.

En algún momento perdí el conocimiento y abrí mis ojos cuando sentí unos labios ásperos besar mi boca. Traté de zafarme, pero agarró con fuerza mis antebrazos para evitar que me separara.

- ¿Sabes? No eres tan buena como pensé. Esperé mucho para esto – me dijo antes de irse y escuchar un fuerte ruido en la fuerza principal.

Ahí me quedé yo, ovillada y con mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Mi cuerpo no respondía, fue tanta la fuerza que usó en mí. Todo lo que una vez imaginé se había esfumado. No existió romanticismo ni ternura, fue agresivo y desesperado.

Estaba sucia, marcada. Ya nadie se iba a fijar en mi ¡Ni siquiera se _protegió_! Usó mi cuerpo para satisfacer su placer, para demostrar que yo había caído en su trampa. Seguí llorando hasta quedar dormida.

Remontarme a esa noche me hace revivir cada una de sus torpes caricias e incesantes insultos, hace que, involuntariamente, mi mano se pose en mi vientre delicadamente y más lágrimas corran por mis mejillas.

_¿Por qué yo?_

_·  
_

_·  
_

_·  
_

_**Continuará…**_

_**·  
**_

* * *

Autora: No hay excusa que valga la ausencia.

Gracias por seguir ahí.

Chikage-SP


	5. O scuridad

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·  
_

_·  
_

_·  
_

_**P.S.I.C.O.S.I.S.**_

**O**scuridad

No veía nada, por más que trata de encontrar esa luz al final del túnel no existía, al menos para mí. Siempre me han dicho que soy de esas chicas que buscan el lado positivo de las situaciones o que es capaz de confortar a quien venga en mi ayuda, pero ahora no me sentía capaz ni siquiera de ser digna y buscar una solución a mi problema.

Destruida, esa era la palabra exacta. Pensé que volver a remontar aquellos sucesos no me hundiría otra vez ¡qué equivocada estaba! Fue peor de lo que imaginaba y ahora, cuando ya han pasado años desde aquella vez, no soy capaz de pararme firme y decir _"yo puedo"._

Aún duele todo el daño físico y emocional que me hizo. Me rasgó completamente y no fue hasta tres días después, cuando mi madre volvió a casa, que me encontró en la misma posición fetal y desnuda como él me dejó. Gritó y lloró desenfrenadamente. Agarró el teléfono pidiendo una ambulancia con suma urgencia, mientras repetía _"ya llegó mamá, Sora, todo irá bien"._

Pero yo sabía lo equivocada que estaba, nada iría bien. Me internaron durante tres días, largos y frías. Mi madre iba a verme siempre que podía, pero pedí expresamente que no le dijera a nadie lo que había sucedido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de aquella noche se repetían en mi mente, una y otra vez. No podía dormir tranquila, las pesadillas no paraban y el médico me derivó a un psicólogo.

Una vez por semana debía ir, en realidad, debían ser dos, pero no me sentía capaz de enfrentar la misma situación una y otra vez. Mi madre me retiró del instituto y di por perdido el año. Primero debía sanarme yo, mas no sabía si podría lograrlo. El teléfono de la casa sonaba todos los días, eran mis amigos preguntando por mí. Mi madre les decía que no estaba o que dormía, no quería saber nada de nadie.

Los golpes iban perdiendo su color y ya lograba dormir más de 4 horas seguidas, pero en mi mente se repetían las mismas preguntas una y otra vez ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿realmente no me quería? Y muchas otras. Jamás pasó por mi mente que Yamato, mi dulce novio, tendría aquellos pensamientos.

Si bien continuamente peleábamos porque yo no quería acostarme con él, no era motivo para que hiciera lo que hizo. ¿Lo habrá hecho antes? Espero que no, pero no tendré la certeza de saberlo. Tampoco se había atrevido a llamar ni yo tampoco en decir que fue él quien me violó. Muchas veces el psicólogo me había preguntado y yo respondía lo mismo _"no sé quién entró esa noche, estaba todo oscuro"._

Sin embargo, presentía que él sabía que mentía. Era obvio, tartamudeaba, rehuía su mirada, pero si decía que fue él ¿volvería a hacer lo mismo? No lo sé. El miedo me consume día a día, me limita a ver la luz el mundo. Tampoco quiero pararme, ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo siento que ayer pasó todo esto.

Me proyectaba con él en unos años más, seguir juntos, casarnos y tener hijos. No ser violada y tratada como una puta. Fue mi primera vez en todo, le confié todos mis secretos y cada vez que caía lo ayudaba a levantarse. Lo amaba como a nadie, velaba por su integridad y lo defendía de mis padres. Mi madre nunca lo quiso y me advirtió que algo malo pasaría, debí hacerle caso.

Y por no seguir las sabias palabras de alguien con más experiencia terminé sucia y vacía. Nadie querrá hablar conmigo después de lo sucedido. Doy vergüenza por no ser capaz de retener esto. Mi madre me habla y trate de que entienda que no es como yo creo _¿entienda?_ Si lo que yo digo es real, a las personas como yo nadie las quiere porque dan asco.

Todos mis días son iguales al anterior, me quedo en cama y lloro hasta dormir un rato. Me levanto a darme una ducha y refregar mi cuerpo fuertemente para sacar la suciedad que él dejó. Y observó por el balcón del departamento la vida pasar. Cuando tengo cita con el psicólogo mi madre me va a dejar y a buscar. Nada fuera de lo común.

Los días pasan y sé que no evoluciono. Ya van dos meses desde aquella noche. En algún momento sé que pasamos de primavera a verano, pero no sé la fecha exacta. No sé en qué día estoy viviendo ni que mes, sólo sé que respiro por mi madre. No debería hacerla sufrir pero no puedo más, mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que deje de vivir.

Por eso tomé la decisión de terminar cuanto antes con mi vida. Luego de la visita al médico y recibir el alto definitiva mi vida se iría al fin.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Sora? – preguntó la Dra.

- Igual que siempre, con ganas de morir.

- Bueno, pero debes salir a adelante. Eres una joven preciosa que tiene muchas oportunidades por delante.

- ¿Sí? Pues déjeme decirle que se acabaron cuando me violaron. Ud. Lo sabe, pero no lo comprende porque no ha pasado por eso.

La Dra. Iba a contestarme pero entró una enfermera con un sobre en la mano que supuse eran los resultados de los exámenes finales antes de darme el alta. Se los entregó y se fue rápidamente.

- Bueno, Sora, ya están tus exámenes y mientras estén buenos ya no tendrás que acudir a los controles posteriores a la violación.

- Lo sé.

Los abrió y leyó meticulosamente. Estaba nerviosa puesto que su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción. Finalmente terminó y los volvió a guardar en el sobre. Me miró fijamente y habló:

- Sé que con lo que te voy a decir no vas a tomarlo bien pero es mi deber como doctora informarte – la miré esperando a que continuara- Estas embarazada, Sora.

Mi mundo cayó. Un hijo de él y mío estaba en mi vientre. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Mi vida se fue a la mierda desde ese momento.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

_**·  
**_


	6. S ilencio

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**P.S.I.C.O.S.I.S**_

_Mi mundo cayó. Un hijo de él y mío estaba en mi vientre. _

_No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. _

_Mi vida se fue a la mierda desde ese momento._

_·  
_

_·  
_

_·  
_

**S**ilencio

¿Hablar o no del tema? Por ninguna razón mi madre se podía enterar de esta maldición. Sí, porque eso era, una injusticia de la vida. No sé por qué me habrá tocado a mi si siempre anduve por la senda iluminada de todo… has de saber que desgracia me habrán echado encima. No era justo, en ninguna circunstancia, que después de que _él _me viola yo quedara esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Qué haría con el bebé?

Se me presentaban tres opciones: tenerlo y quedármelo, tenerlo y darlo en adopción o… abortar. Esta última me parecía la más simple salvo por un detalle: necesitaba dinero y un lugar recomendado. Lo primero lo tenía, había ahorrado cada centavo para capear gastos de la universidad, pero lo segundo no. Que yo supiera nadie se había hecho un aborto y realmente era la solución perfecta para mí en aquellos momentos, rápido y silencioso.

Busqué por internet diferentes sitios por días, leí recomendaciones y experiencias de chicas que ya se habían realizado uno. La mayoría lo hacía porque había quedado embaraza de su novio o por mi misma razón, una violación. Poco a poco la idea se fue metiendo en mi cabeza y no había nadie que la sacara de ahí. Aún mi vientre no crecía, era claro, tenía apenas tenía dos meses y era una pequeña célula la que crecía en mi interior, por lo que técnicamente no era un bebé.

Finalmente, me decidí por una clínica a las afueras de la ciudad así nadie me descubriría. Iría sola y estaba segura que no me opondrían el permiso. Esa noche me dormí temprano y al día siguiente mis horribles ojeras eran menos acentuadas. Me vestí casual, jeans, camisetay zapatillas. Tomé mi pelo en una coleta alta y puse todo mi dinero en el bolso. Respiré profundo y salí de mi habitación.

Mi madre se encontraba en el salón preparándose para ir a su trabajo, era miércoles y con las fiestas cerca más clientela en la floristería había. Le sonreí haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo y le pedí para ir a dar una vuelta. Se sorprendió mas no dijo nada por mi repentino afán de salir. Me pidió que me cuidara y que cualquier cosa la llamara. Le prometí volver temprano.

Tomé mi abrigo, bufanda y guantes para salir al crudo invierno. La clínica era una cualquiera, funcionaba como una más, pero había doctores que disfrazaban sus funciones para poder realizar los abortos. En ningún lugar estaba permitido legalmente realizarse uno, pero siempre estaban las mujeres como yo que requerían, por extrema necesitad, acabar con esto.

Al llegar al lugar encontré personas en la entrada de la clínica conversando, tomándose un café o fumando. Ya en el hall de registro estaba toda la gente que esperaba ser atendida: niños. Mujeres embarazadas o con bebés, ancianos y jóvenes, hombres y familias completas. Era un completo desastre, en estas fechas siempre estaban los recintos copados.

Pregunté en el mesón de informaciones donde se encontraba la consulta del doctor que me ayudaría y me indicaron que debía subir al quinto piso y buscar la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Así lo hice y me topé con un cuarto pequeño y blanco, un escritorio con una señora en él y dos puertas, que supuse eran el baño y la oficina del doctor.

Me acerqué tranquila donde la secretaria, tratando de controlar mi ansiedad y le dije que tenía hora. Me dedicó una mirada de pena y lástima, debió pensar que era porque estaba muy necesitada, y no estaba en ningún error. Me hizo tomar asiento, ya que el doctor estaba por salir de una consulta. Esperé alrededor de media hora y la puerta que estaba al fondo de la sala se abrió. Salió de ella una mujer de mediana edad y muy contenta. Al parecer también ejercía como ginecólogo y no sólo se dedicaba a hacer abortos.

Me llamó el doctor y entré por aquella puerta blanca que pondría fin a todo. Tomó mis datos y me hizo desvestirme para ponerme una bata típica de hospital. Me senté en una camilla típica para partos y coloqué ambos pies a los lados. El doctor colocó una manta sobre mis rodillas, así no podría ver el procedimiento.

Tomó un tenáculo para abrir mi vagina y lo colocó en la entrada para separar mis labios. Sujeté el labio superior con una pinza y tomó una varilla de metal larga con un pequeño gancho en la punta. La introduzco con cuidado dentro de mi vagina y cerré mis ojos de dolor y frío del metal de los instrumentos. Movió la varilla en busca de algo hasta que lo encontró la dejó ahí mientras se paraba para buscar una manguera con un frasco transparente. Los unió a la varilla y apretó un botón.

El dolor fue incesante y al instante, sentí como si una aspiradora estuviera dentro de mí y se tragara todo lo que estaba a su paso. Producía un ruido fuerte y el doctor lo movía para lograr succionar la mayor cantidad de lo que crecía a mi interior. Lloré silenciosamente y pedí que acabara luego, el dolor era insoportable. Cada vez succionaba más fuerte y sentía como se iba despegando la casita del bebé. Un arrepentimiento momentáneo creció en mí, pero lo deseché. Sabía que no podría vivir tranquila si daba a luz a ese niño.

Finalmente terminó y ya no escuché más esa aspiradora. Sentí como introducía un nuevo elemento en mi interior y movía con fuerza raspando lo que había quedado. Era incomodidad era fuerte y sentí un líquido salir de mí, era sangre. Cuando pensé que no podía más me avisó que todo había cavado y me mostró el frasco transparente del comienzo: dentro se encontraba el hijo de Yamato hecho pedazos. Ahogué un sollozo y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

El doctor me limpió y me dijo que estuviera acostada hasta que él me avisara. Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente y caí en un letargo del cual no desperté hasta horas más tarde. No recuerdo como llegué a mi casa esa noche ni en qué estado, sólo sabía que estaba vacía nuevamente y que ya no quedaba nada de él en mi interior. Al final los recuerdos físicos de esa noche quedaron lejos y sólo mis recuerdos me mantenían conectada con la realidad.

Dormí por días después de aquello y a mi madre no le pareció raro, ya que era mi costumbre. No podía moverme y sentía que poco a poco mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas. Llegué un momento en que no recordaba ni el día en que me encontraba y sabía que era mi fin.

Sin embargo no fue así y un día amanecí en una clínica psiquiátrica, en la cual llevo interna un año. Hoy por fin puedo salir… pero no estoy recuperada y lo sé. Hoy acabaré con todo de una vez por toda. Mi madre sabe de mi aborto y Yamato del hijo que nunca tuvimos. Todo el mundo sabe la verdad y no sé si seré capaz de mantenerme en pie.

Guardé silencio siempre y mentí a todos los doctores para poder ser libre al fin y eso espero.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

_**·**_

* * *

_La descripción del aborto fue previamente estudiada. _

_Ya saben el rumbo del final y bueno, a fin de mes (o antes) habrá cavado todo._

_Un beso,_

_Chikage-SP._


	7. I rreversible

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**P.S.I.C.O.S.I.S**_

**I**rreversible

Dos semanas han pasado desde que salí a la luz. Al llegar a mi casa no había nada ni nadie, ni siquiera una nota. La mayoría de los muebles no estaban y un fajo de dinero se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina. Todo indicaba que me habían abandonado… y no me preocupaba. Sabía que aquello ocurriría tarde o temprano, ¿quién querría a una hija _loca_? Nadie.

Conté el dinero y me di cuenta de que me alcanzaba para varios meses si lo manejaba bien. Me costaría encontrar un trabajo, mis antecedentes pesaban así que no me quedaba otra que aceptar lo que me ofrecieran. Fui a mi antigua habitación y todo se encontraba igual. La cama en la misma posición, mi escritorio y otros; la ropa estaba limpia y ordenada. Salí de ahí y fui a la que era la habitación de mi madre, no había nada.

Suspiré fuertemente y seguí mi búsqueda. Fue un shock ver que realmente estaba sola, pero debía aprender a vivir con eso. Mi primer fin al salir de ese lugar era matar a Yamato, pero ahora había otra cosa más importante: vengarme de todo aquel me dio la espalda. Con lo del trabajo no había tenido suerte e iba en busca de otro que había visto en un anuncio.

Al entrar en la cafetería me di cuenta que el hermano de él y la hermana de mi "mejor amigo" se encontraban en una mesa de atrás. Sentí como el aire me faltaba y no podía mover mi cuerpo. El mundo giraba y yo no podía sujetarme de nada para no caer, las voces retumbaban en mi mente y no lograba contestarles. ¡Salgan! Quería gritar para poder huir pero mi voz se había esfumado. Lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de un joven.

Desperté en un cuarto oscuro y mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, me senté y busqué un alguien a mi alrededor para poder huir de ahí. En una silla se hallaba Takeru observándome sigilosamente y sentí como nuevamente el pánico se apoderaba de mí. Suspiré seguidamente en busca del aire que sentía que me faltaba y una gota de sudor frío me cayó por la frente. Se suponía que no vería a nadie sin antes vengarme o estar preparada. Realmente, jamás estaría lista para afrontar todo pero al menos podría mostrarme menos débil.

- Sora, ¿cómo te sientes? – se atrevió a preguntarme. Lo miré incrédula e hice el esfuerzo para levantarme de aquel sofá.

- No te levantes, sufriste una crisis, debes descansar – Lo volví a mirar escéptica y seguí con mi intento de ponerme en pie. Cuando al fin lo había logrado una mano me devolvió a mi antigua posición.

- ¡Suéltame! – le grité a Hikari, la dulce niñita hermana de mi "mejor amigo.

- No, Sora, debes cuidarte – suplicó ella. ¿Cuidarme? ¡Ja! A la hora que venían a preocuparse.

- Déjenme tranquila.

Me volví a levantar y salí de ese lugar. No sabía dónde me encontraba pero agradecía internamente la brisa que golpeo mi cara al salir de ahí. Caminé sin saber a dónde dirigirme, mi brújula estaba rota.

Sin ser consciente de la hora llegué al conjunto de edificio donde él residía hasta cuando yo me fui. Subí los escalones decidida a enfrentarlo y decirle que era su fin. Llegué a la puerta, aun no comprendía cómo era que me acordaba tan bien donde quedaba. Mi subconsciente me estaba jugando malas pasadas y no debía ser así.

Toqué la puerta y esperé. Me removí ansiosa en mi lugar, no sabía que decirle ni como verle. Todo era nuevo y extraño para mí. Cuando me giraba para partir una voz me sacó mi disyuntiva.

- ¿Sora?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – era él. Reconocería su voz a ojos cerrados y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

- ¡Hey! – me tomó del brazo para voltearme y reaccioné.

- ¡No me toques, cerdo! – le grité. Al sentir su mano sobre mi brazo recordé todo lo vivido hace tiempo atrás. Sentí como mi corazón dejó de latir y se me secaba la boca.

- Así que ahora contestas. ¿A qué viniste? – su tono de voz era irónico.

No me contesté y lo miré fijamente. Ahora lo tenía de frente como hace tanto anhelaba. Era mi oportunidad de partirle la cara y cobrar venganza por lo que me hizo. Pero mi mano no se movía, en realidad, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba a mis órdenes. Quería lanzarle todo el veneno que me dejó dentro, mas era incapaz de sacarlo fuera.

Yamato alzó una ceja en respuesta al incómodo silencio que nos rodeaba y yo no era capaz de cambiar la expresión atónita de mi cara. Para mi fueron horas infernales las cuales no sabía qué hacer. Pero sé que no fue tanto, sino tan sólo segundos, a lo más minutos. Cuando por fin recuperé mi cuerpo del estado de shock impulsivamente levanté mi mano y lo golpee.

Trató de pescarme pero fui más rápida y corrí. Bajé como pude las escaleras, tropezando varias veces pero sin mayores percances. Miré hacia arriba y vi que no me seguía. Suspiré fuerte y pausado tratando de recuperar el aire perdido intenta de valentía. Cuando finalmente me sentí lista para partir, lo hice.

Necesitaba planear algo que me dejara satisfecha. Muy dentro de mí me arrepentía de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, extrañaba a mi hijo nonato y necesitaba la contención de mi madre. Quería un mapa para mi vida y dejar de pensar en lo que pasó aquella fría noche. Sin embargo, el súper yo me controlaba a diestra y siniestra.

Pasaron las horas, los días, lo meses… No lo sé con exactitud. Ni recuerdo como llegué al que era mi hogar por esos momentos. Desperté del trance cuando el sol de ponía en mis ojos y una tibia brisa entraba por el ventanal. Miré a mí alrededor pero no percibía nada familiar. Claro, ahora reflexionando todo me doy cuenta de que era una pieza vacía.

Los momentos se acoplaban en mi cabeza: cuando él me violó y despreció. Mi madre me internó en una clínica y se fue. Maté a mi hijo, estaba sola.

La cabeza me dolía y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a reventar. No podía sostenerme en pie, el aire me faltaba y un sudor frío recorría mi cuerpo. No sabía a dónde ir ni que hacer. Necesitaba acabar con la agonía que recorría mi ser.

Comencé la incesante búsqueda de algo que me permitiera acabar con todo. Un cuchillo no era factible, no sería capaz de enterrarlo en algún lugar de mi cuerpo. Si es que lo lograba hacer, gritaría por la sangre e inevitablemente tendría que recurrir a ayuda porque no podría continuar si es que quedaba viva.

No contaba con una pistola y no tenía calmantes. Tampoco era una opción asaltar una farmacia en busca de estos últimos. La desesperación me consumía cada vez y no encontraba salida del laberinto que había interpuesto mi mente. Quería gritar pero ni los músculos de la cara de respondían.

Cuando creí que ya podía más me ovillé en el balcón del departamento. Desde allí todo era libre. Nadie te juzgaba, nadie buscaba una venganza sin fin. Era opción para escapar. Aunque una parte de mí, la dominante, me decía que no debía huir. Pero necesitaba descansar, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos.

Salté y la brisa me golpeó el rostro. Emití una carcajada, la última. Por fin era libre, ya todo había terminado. Después, no supe más.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

_**·**_

* * *

_Queda sólo el epílogo, que ya está listo._

_Un beso,  
_

_Chikage-SP.  
_


	8. S inopsis

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**P.S.I.C.O.S.I.S**_

**S**inopsis

Todos creyeron que lograría sobrevivir a tanta prueba del destino y, en cierto instante, yo también lo creí. Es curioso pensar que se reúnan los mismos de ayer en torno a una caja donde yace mi cuerpo y lloren a mares. No me recibieron cuando salí de la clínica ni tampoco me saludaron en la calle cuando nos encontrábamos. Me dieron la espalda como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

La tristeza la dejé de lado cuando fui capaz de matar a mi propio hijo. En mi agonía interna me di cuenta del error que había cometido y que él o ella no tenía la culpa de cómo fue concebido. Como nadie sabía no me pudieron parar. En esos momentos pensé que era la idea del siglo, brillante y la vía de escape a todo el dolor. Me equivoqué enormemente, pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos.

Así como trato de sellar mi capítulo de vida, ellos, los que me dieron la espalda, también deberían. Me di cuenta de nadie es capaz de ayudar a alguien si no es por una obligación de por medio. Si bien en algún momento la mayoría insistió en verme, cuando me vi dada de alta no fueron capaces de volver, era como si nunca hubiese existido en sus vidas. Me dañaron consiente o inconscientemente, pero aún así merecen vivir lo que puedan.

_Estoy muerta_. Es duro reconocerlo, sobre todo cuando encontré mi fin de la forma más loca que puede existir: me comí a mí misma. Dejé que el miedo me consumiera, que mi sed de venganza fuera superior a mis ganas de recuperarme. Y aunque sé que es el fin, todo valió la pena.

Mientras fui consciente de la realidad traté de ser feliz y lo conseguí en cierta medida. De una u otra forma el haber terminado con mi vida ahora es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Estoy segura que de haber seguido con vida estaría sufriendo y tirada en algún lugar. Nadie se haría cargo de mí y yo no sabría nada del mundo. Por mejor, le ahorré problemas al mundo.

Y mientras un montón de hipócritas lloran frente al ataúd donde está mi cuerpo yo sonrío. Me voy volando de una vez por todas y trataré de comenzar otra vez. Eso sí, tendré que ser capaz de sobrellevar mi enfermedad para que no me consuma otra vez.

·

·

·

_**FIN**_

_**·**_

* * *

_Y todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar. Buen viaje, Chikage-SP._


End file.
